


Obgryź moje kości

by Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Post-Finale, loudly implied cannibalism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/Hanni%20Bunny%20Lecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pisałam drugi rozdział "Zliż ze mnie skórę..." i za bardzo zboczyłam ze ścieżki angstu na ścieżkę fluffu, więc postanowiłam przerobić to na osobne opowiadanie.</p><p>Jestem miszczynią pisania tekstów, w których nic się nie dzieje :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obgryź moje kości

Mijał właśnie miesiąc, od kiedy ugrzęźli w chatce w środku lasu, gdy Will spostrzegł, że głodne spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzał go Hannibal, stały się nieco bardziej... głodne. Początkowo próbował zrzucić to na nienasycony seksualny apetyt Hannibala, bo większość jego powłóczystych spojrzeń stanowiła preludium do bezceremonialnego zawleczenia Willa z powrotem do sypialni, gdzie Hannibal spędzał godziny na odkrywaniu nieznanych Willowych smaków i wydobywaniu z niego niesłyszanych wcześniej dźwięków. Will nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć, że coraz więcej czasu Hannibal poświęcał na lizanie co bardziej umięśnionych partii jego ciała; lizanie, podgryzanie i podszczypywanie. Will był fanem podgryzania, zarówno czynnego, jak i biernego, ale nie mógł się oprzeć nieprzyjemnemu wrażeniu, że podgryzanie Hannibala mniej miało na celu stymulację erotyczną, a bardziej sprawdzenie, czy gąska jest już odpowiednio utuczona.

Ewidentnie dieta z suszonego mięsa i mrożonych warzyw zaczynała Hannibalowi doskwierać.

Will wmawiał sobie, że chwilowa zmiana obyczajów tylko wyjdzie doktorowi na dobre, ale nie mógł ignorować faktu, że z każdym dniem Hannibal obwąchiwał go coraz bezczelniej i z coraz mniejszej odległości. Któregoś ranka zaspany Will próbował na ślepo odpędzić łaszącego się Winstona i dopiero gdy nieustępliwość psa zmusiła go do otwarcia oczu, zorientował się, że tym, kto trzymał jego nadgarstek w zębach i ślinił się na niego obficie z psim poczuciem winy w oczach, był Hannibal. Will strzepnął doktora ze swojej ręki, rozmasował ją w zamyśleniu i doszedł do wniosku, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Dopóki FBI nie przestanie ich szukać, byli na siebie skazani, i Will czuł się równie odpowiedzialny za swojego kanibala, jak uprzednio za swoje stadko psów. Do tej pory to Hannibal zajmował się kucharzeniem, ale nadszedł moment, kiedy to Will musiał przejąć wodze, jeśli nie chciał skończyć w ustach wygłodniałego doktora. Okej, może powinien skorygować tę ostatnią myśl: bardzo, bardzo chciał skończyć w ustach Hannibala, kończenie w ustach Hannibala było jednym z najbardziej satysfakcjonujących momentów w jego obecnym życiu, ale nie miał zamiaru skończyć tam jako Will z grilla. 

Pewnym niepokojem napełnił go fakt, że na myśl o grillu, nawet w połączeniu z wizją własnych przypieczonych podrobów, zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Tak, zdecydowanie trzeba urozmaicić dietę.

Tego samego dnia spytał Hannibala, czy w pobliżu ich kryjówki nie płynie strumień.

Hannibal podniósł wzrok znad laptopa - serio, jego uzależnienie od wyszukiwania w sieci wszystkiego, co plotkarskie portale pokroju TattleCrime pisały na temat Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake zaczynało już działać Willowi na nerwy - omiótł nim Willa i ukradkiem się oblizał. Nie na tyle ukradkowo, by Will nie zauważył.

\- Jakąś godzinę marszu stąd jest potok. Spływa z gór. – powiedział wreszcie.

\- Z gór, dobrze - uznał Will. - Mogą być w nim pstrągi. Może nawet łososie?

Hannibal wyraźnie się ożywił.

\- Zamierzasz coś dla nas złowić?

\- Albo ryba, albo ja – mruknął Will.

W oczach Hannibala pojawił się wyraz lekkiej urazy.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że coś ci grozi z mojej strony? Znamy się już tak długo…

Will jedynie spojrzał na niego bez słowa i Hannibal miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by odwrócić wzrok.

\- Najpierw muszę przygotować sprzęt – powiedział po chwili Will. – Nie przypuszczam, abyś miał tu gdzieś wędkę?

\- W szafce nocnej powinien być kłębek starych strun do klawesynu. Możesz ich użyć zamiast żyłki.

Will wolał nie wiedzieć, dlaczego Hannibal trzymał struny w szafce przy łóżku. Nie były najlepszym wyjściem, ale po związaniu ich w jedną długą żyłkę i przymocowaniu do elastycznej młodej gałązki powinny wystarczyć.

Resztę dnia Will poświęcił na szperanie po lesie w poszukiwaniu materiałów na muchy. W okolicach kolacji miał już zebraną kolekcję piórek, fragmentów kości, zwierzęcej sierści, potłuczonych ptasich jaj i błyskotek wyrzuconych z gniazd. Kiedy triumfalnie rozłożył wszystko na stole, Hannibal najpierw skrzywił się z niesmakiem (okej, możliwe, że Will powinien był najpierw przepłukać swe skarby w zlewie), a potem niuchnął niewinnie przy szyi Willa. Will bez słowa położył rozpostartą dłoń na twarzy doktora i odepchnął go stanowczo. Stłumił chęć pacnięcia go gazetą po nosie – Hannibal miał swoją godność i nie puściłby mu tego płazem.

Koło północy miał gotowych pięć much. Spał na kanapie, mimo że Hannibal próbował zwabić go do łóżka. Will wolał nie ryzykować.

Wewnętrzny zegar, który uruchamiał się w nim zawsze, gdy Will zaczynał robić plany, obudził go przed piątą. Jak się okazało, Hannibal już na niego czekał w kuchni, siedząc przy stole z rękoma splecionymi na plastikowym pojemniku, rozczochrany, opatulony szlafrokiem i wyglądający jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Zrobiłem ci prowiant – wyjaśnił ochrypłym głosem, nie patrząc Willowi w oczy. – Pamiętasz trasę?

\- Pamiętam – odparł Will. – Dzięki za prowiant – dodał po chwili.

Hannibal kiwnął głową. Kiedy Will sięgnął po pojemnik, Hannibal chwycił go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Pośpiesz się – wymruczał pomiędzy pocałunkami, które bardziej przypominały ukąszenia. Will uśmiechnął się.

\- Wrócę przed obiadem. I zrobimy go wspólnie.

Hannibal próbował pójść za nim, ale Will rzucił mu stanowcze „zostań” i doktor bez słowa opadł z powrotem na krzesło. Will prawdopodobnie się przesłyszał, ale dałby sobie uciąć rękę (metaforyczną), że kiedy otwierał drzwi, z kuchni dobiegło go ciche skomlenie.

Kiedy usłyszał szum strumienia, było już po szóstej i chłód nocy zaczynał się skraplać na trawie, w miarę jak słońce wychylało się znad odległych szczytów gór. Nad strumieniem powietrze znów się ochłodziło, siekane bryzgami lodowatej górskiej wody, ale Will nie zwracał na to uwagi, pochłonięty przygotowywaniem sprzętu. Nie miał przy sobie spodni ochronnych, jedynie parę gumiaków, nie mógł więc łowić z wody, jak to zwykł robić w Wolf Trap. Na szczęście potok był kamienisty i Will wkrótce wypatrzył chybotliwą ścieżkę na wystających z niego otoczakach i, ostrożnie przeskakując z jednego śliskiego kamienia na drugi, dotarł na środek strumienia. Zarzucił wędkę, mucha błysnęła w promieniach słońca i zanurkowała w spienionych falach.

Czas się zatrzymał.

+++

Will ledwo postawił stopę na pierwszym stopniu werandy, gdy drzwi chatki otworzyły się i Hannibal wychylił się, by wciągnąć go do środka. Will potknął się o próg i słabo zaprotestował:

\- Brudne kalosze… - ale Hannibal zignorował go i pociągnął do kuchni, gdzie na stole leżały już przygotowane narzędzia pracy. Doktor pokiwał niecierpliwie palcami i Will po chwili zorientował się, że Hannibal chce wziąć od niego ryby. Przekazał mu więc swą zdobycz, czując pierwotną dumę myśliwego, którego zdolności raz jeszcze ocalą klan przed głodem – siedem tłustych, oliwkowych, biało nakrapianych pstrągów, dwa mniejsze i jednego czerwonego łososia, z którym Will stoczył iście Hemingwayowski pojedynek, opłacony śladami drobnych ząbków na kciuku.

Hannibal, mimo swojego niepokalanego trzyczęściowego garnituru i starannie ułożonych włosów, miał w oczach dzikość, która sugerowała, że lada chwila rzuci się pożreć ryby na surowo, więc Will wziął je od niego szybko, przemył pod kranem i rozłożył na desce, wciąż czując na sobie krwiożerczy wzrok doktora. Rzuciwszy Hannibalowi krótkie „Nie rusz”, Will wyszedł, by się przebrać. Kiedy wrócił, łosoś zwisał Hannibalowi z zębów i Will musiał stoczyć kolejną walkę, by go z nich wyrwać.

\- Skup się! – polecił wreszcie, opiekuńczo tuląc nadgryzioną rybę do piersi. – Jak najlepiej przyrządzić łososia?

Hannibal zamrugał z niezbyt mądrym wyrazem twarzy. Zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował ją oczyścić.

\- Łosoś w migdałach z rukolą, tartare de saumon parfumé à la truffe, łosoś w sosie szampańskim, miso-shiru z łososiem i szpinakiem… - wybełkotał.

\- Coś prostego, co możemy zrobić z tego, co mamy w spiżarni – przerwał bezlitośnie Will.

Oblicze Hannibala na chwilę stało się kompletnie puste, ale doktor wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i wyrecytował:

\- Łosoś zapiekany marynowany w syropie klonowym.

\- Świetnie – pochwalił Will. – Zajmij się marynatą, a ja przygotuję rybę. Mamy w ogóle syrop klonowy?

\- Resztkę – przyznał Hannibal.

Niecałą godzinę później wypatroszona i zamarynowana ryba skwierczała cichutko w piekarniku, Will kroił owoce i warzywa na sałatkę, a Hannibal panikował, bo żadne z win dostarczonych przez Chiyo nie nadawało się idealnie do obiadu.

\- Popijemy go kawą – powiedział stanowczo Will, na co Hannibal niemal dostał zawału, ale w rezultacie szok zmusił go do podjęcia decyzji, w wyniku której na stole pojawiła się butelka Gewürztraminera.

\- Wykończysz mnie kiedyś – poskarżył się Hannibal, ale w jego oczach nie było już tego wszechobecnego ostatnio głodu. Nawet udało mu się uśmiechnąć, gdy Will podsunął mu pod usta ociekającą sokiem cząstkę brzoskwini z puszki.

\- Już próbowałem. Nie udało mi się.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Do trzech razy sztuka.

\- Jestem głęboko przekonany, że próbowałem cię zabić więcej niż tylko trzy razy.

\- Matthew Brown – Hannibal uniósł palec wskazujący. – Raz. I zrzuciłeś nas do oceanu. To dwa.

\- We Florencji też próbowałem, ale Chiyo mnie postrzeliła – przypomniał Will, nieco urażony. – I dwa razy miałem cię na muszce. To smutne, że tak łatwo wyparłeś to z pamięci. To były dla mnie bardzo intymne chwile, jak wiesz.

\- Te z bronią się nie liczą – machnął ręką Hannibal. Okrążył stół, stanął za Willem i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu, obejmując go i patrząc, jak Will kroi ananasy w kostkę. – Fantazjowałeś o zabiciu mnie gołymi rękami. Mało wyrafinowane próby zastrzelenia mnie wielkodusznie puściłem w niepamięć. Powinieneś być mi za to wdzięczny. – Will prychnął z irytacją. – Ale Florencja rzeczywiście, tu mnie masz.

\- Miałbym – sprecyzował Will, odchylając niewinnie głowę, by ułatwić Hannibalowi dostęp do coraz szybszego pulsu. – gdyby nie Chiyo.

Hannibal ugryzł go lekko.

\- Żałujesz, że cię ubiegła?

\- Tak – szepnął Will. Poczuł, że zęby Hannibala zaciskają się mocniej, już prawie przegryzając skórę. – Byłbyś na mojej łasce. Ranny i osłabiony. Bezsilny.

\- Mmm – zamruczał Hannibal. – Tylko pomyśl, co mógłbyś ze mną zrobić.

\- Wszystko – odmruczał Will, odwracając się do niego i obejmując jego szyję ręką wciąż trzymającą nóż. Ostrze otarło się o delikatną skórę pod uchem Hannibala i po szyi potoczyła się cienka czerwona strużka. Will zlizał ją i pocałował Hannibala, pozwalając mu zessać miedziany smak z języka. – A ty ile razy próbowałeś pozbawić mnie życia?

\- Nigdy – odparł Hannibal. – Zawsze uderzałem tak, byś przeżył. Nawet, kiedy poszczułem na ciebie Randalla, wiedziałem, że dasz sobie z nim radę. Nie lubię, gdy moje filiżanki nie potrafią zebrać się z powrotem w całość.

\- Jesteś pewny? Bo mam wrażenie, że kiedy posyłałeś mnie, żebym przesłuchał Budge’a, miałeś nadzieję, że zrobi struny do twojego klawesynu z moich jelit… – Will otworzył szeroko oczy na widok nagłego zamyślenia na twarzy Hannibala. – Nie wierzę! – syknął.

\- Sądząc po tym, jak odżywiałeś się, zanim mnie poznałeś, twoje jelita i tak nie mają większej wartości w tej dziedzinie – Hannibal poklepał go uspokajająco po pośladku. Will bynajmniej nie poczuł się od tego lepiej i łypnął na doktora spode łba. – No już, już, to było pięć lat temu. Sam przyznasz, że pomysł miał w sobie pewien romantyczny urok.

\- Miałby, gdyby nie chodziło o moje wnętrzności – burknął Will. Wyswobodził się z ramion Hannibala i wrócił do krojenia ananasa. – Sprawdź, czy ryba jest już gotowa.

\- Nie wiem, czemu tak cię to dotknęło. Myślałem, że podoba ci się świadomość, iż obaj nastawaliśmy na swoje życie.

\- Gołe ręce, Hannibal! – Will zamachał nożem. – Intymność! Tylko nas dwóch! A teraz dowiaduję się, że jedynym razem, kiedy naprawdę chciałeś mnie zabić, zrobiłeś to za pomocą pośrednika?  

Żeby oddać Hannibalowi sprawiedliwość, wyglądał na nieco zawstydzonego.

\- Pięć lat – wymamrotał. Will przewrócił oczami.

\- Wyjmij łososia.

Później, kiedy Hannibal już go udobruchał ("A pamiętasz, jak chciałem zjeść twój mózg? To było intymne, nie?") i leżeli w łóżku – Hannibal na plecach, Will na nim, bawiąc się włosami na jego piersi – Will zebrał się w końcu na odwagę.

\- Trochę się nad tym zastanawiałem i… - zawahał się, ale krótko. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zacząć myśleć o psie.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak naprawdę bardzo łatwo jest dobrać wino do łososia, bo pasują do niego zarówno czerwone, jak i białe i różowe. Wiem, bo zrobiłam research internetowy. Kompletnie nie znam się bowiem na winach ani na gotowaniu. Dosłownie godzinę spędziłam na wyszukiwaniu w miarę wykwintnych przepisów na łososia, bo ja bym go normalnie wrzuciła do garnka parowego i wsio.
> 
> edit: Fuck, zapomniałam o jedzeniu mózgu. Poprawiłam końcówkę.


End file.
